1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved blade arrangement for rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to a multiple blade cutting apparatus for improved cutting performance in conventional rotary lawn mowers.
2. Description of Related Art
Several known blade cutting apparatuses are designed for use in conventional rotary-type lawn mowers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,093, issued on Sep. 10, 1963 to W. H. House, Jr., describes a rotary cutting blade that may be readily removed by an operator, reversed, or turned over to provide a sharper cutting edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,350 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,355, issued on Sep. 26, 1967 to A. L. Freedlander et al., describes a flexible elastomeric lawn mower blade adaptable for mounting on a power driven rotary lawn mower. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,052, issued on May 11, 1993 to W. R. Carroll, describes a cutting and mulching blade assembly for rotary-type lawn mowers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,621, issued on Feb. 17, 1981 to E. R. Houle, describes a safety cutter blade for a rotary trimmer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,656, issued on May 5, 1992 to R. T. Zimmer, describes a rotary cutting mechanism having crossed blades mounted one above the other on a common shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,686, issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to D. P. Lindsay, describes an improved blade member for rotary lawn mower. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,141, issued on Jan. 27, 1998, describes a reversible mower blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,053, issued on May 4, 1999 to S. A. Roth, describes a new lawn mower blade for improving the cutting edge to produce a more efficient cutting area.
However, none of the above inventions describe a blade cutting apparatus having a plurality of blades, wherein each blade includes a plurality of cutting edges for producing more efficient cutting per revolution of the blade cutting apparatus.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a blade cutting apparatus for a rotary lawn mower. The blade cutting apparatus is defined by a plurality of blades projecting radially outward from a central hub. Each blade is defined by a first portion and a second portion, the first portion being defined by a first edge and a second edge and the second portion being defined by a third edge and a fourth edge. The first and third edges are each sharpened for enabling each blade to cut grass in two separate locations along the length of each strand of grass. Each blade is further defined by an elongated slot formed therein between the first portion and the second portion for allowing cut grass and debris to pass through each blade.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a blade cutting apparatus for rotary lawn mowers with improved cutting performance over conventional blade cutting apparatuses of this type.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blade cutting apparatus for rotary lawn mowers having a plurality of cutting edges.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a blade cutting apparatus for rotary lawn mowers that is reversible.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.